The present invention relates to a computer program, a management apparatus, a management method, a recording media, and a data recording media. Particularly, the present invention relates to a computer program, a management apparatus, a management method, a recording media, and a data recording media for managing information used to control the devices connected to a computer.
A method for managing the configuration setting information used to control a plurality of devices connected to a computer using a layered structure is used in the registry management of Microsoft's Windows (trademark of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.) or the like.
In such a method, however, when an existing device managed as a higher layer of device would be changed with a new device, the setting information for a low level device managed as a lower layer of the existing device was discarded. Accordingly, this was inconvenient for users since it would be required to perform the resetting of the low level device even if only a higher layer of device would be changed.
Accordingly, a purpose of the present invention is to provide a computer program, a management apparatus, a management method, a recording media, and a data recording media which resolves the above problem. This may be achieved by combinations of the features described in the independent claims of the present application. Also, the dependent claims may prescribe further advantageous embodiments.